


我看得见你眼中的星星

by svnggyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnggyu/pseuds/svnggyu
Summary: What more do we need if there's already you and me(that harry potter au no one wanted)





	我看得见你眼中的星星

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srangi/gifts).



> for ash cause i got the idea for this when i was talking with you. ahhh i hope you like it ♡

As Woohyun slips past the doorway of the astronomy tower he spots a figure waiting for him on the balcony, back facing him, gazing out at the starry sky. Woohyun silently pads toward the figure and wraps his arms around his waist, his head coming to rest on the man’s shoulder, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his robes.

“You made it.” The man smiles softly. “I was beginning to think you weren't coming.”

“Hyung...I wouldn't miss this– I wouldn't– I wouldn't miss you for the world.” Woohyun replies shyly as his arms fall from Sunggyu’s waist and he moves to stand beside him on the balcony. 

Silence falls between the two as they stare out at the night sky. The only thing that can be heard are the faint sounds of birds in the distance, and the rustling of the wind. It’s cold. Autumn is beginning to fade, the warm golden hues of fall melting into the bleak grey of winter.

And the sky. The sky is a mix of deep indigos, navy and black, dusted with stars, millions of miles away, sparkling like little gems. The moon shines brightly casting a shadow of light onto the balcony. Sunggyu’s face is illuminated with an ethereal glow. It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful.

Woohyun can't help but stare. 

He can't breathe. Kim Sunggyu is gorgeous, stunning. All of the words in the world can’t explain how beautiful this man is. 

Woohyun smiles gently, his head tilting slightly to the left. A look of pure adoration on his face. He just stares. And stares. The starry sky long gone from his mind, Woohyun thinks only of Sunggyu, the man of his dreams. He smiles once more to himself and takes one last look at the man, before returning his gaze back up to the sky. His eyes trace the stars, mapping out each constellation in his mind, but he can’t seem to focus. Something is pressing in his mind.

“You know,” Woohyun starts, breaking the silence. “I think they're starting to notice.”

Sunggyu hums in acknowledgement, eyes clouded with a faraway look.

“This time I said I forgot something in the library and that I was going to sneak in and grab it. I think they were a little skeptical. I don't...I don't know what to do anymore.”

There’s a pause. Silence falls between them again, before Sunggyu responds.

“Woohyun I...I think I'm ready.” He confesses, head turning and his eyes looking deep into Woohyun’s. “If you want. I don't care what my parents say, I don't care what anyone else says. I love you for you, not your blood status. I–I’m ready if you are.”

“But your parents, they might–”

“I don't care what they say. I'm not dating some pureblood Slytherin they set me up with just cause of their status. I'm dating you cause I'm in love with you.” Sunggyu’s hand reaches up to caress Woohyun’s cheek, their eyes staring into each other's. “...and god am I in love with you.”

They kiss. They kiss like it’s the first time they have ever kissed. They kiss like it’s the last time they’ll ever kiss. Their lips slide together in perfect harmony. It’s gentle, but passionate. They’re pouring their feelings out into one kiss, knowing the other feels the same. Without having to say, they know that all they need is each other.

 

☆

 

The next morning, the soft chatter of the students fills the corridor as Sunggyu slides his hand into Woohyun’s, their fingers slotting together as they walk down the steps and into the great hall.


End file.
